


Здесь и сейчас

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Чего боится Джим Кирк?





	Здесь и сейчас

Джим Кирк не умеет бояться.

Он разучился это делать еще в старшей школе, когда впервые угодил в настоящую драку, которая надолго оставила в нем след, физически и морально. Тогда Джим понял, что нужно дожимать до последнего, бить до последнего, сопротивляться, пока можешь соображать… иначе никак, иначе — клеймо неудачника, и если не до конца жизни, то до конца обучения точно. Джим осознал, что когда ты занят отстаиванием собственной чести, страх — это последнее, что вообще может волновать. 

Такая очередность приоритетов очень быстро становится общим правилом для него, какое распространяется на все сферы его жизни. И чем бы ни занимался, Джим знает, что честь и достоинство идут впереди сомнений и страхов. А еще он знает, что не бывает безвыходных ситуаций. Точнее говоря, он в это даже не верит.

На протяжении многих лет самоуверенное убеждение в собственном всемогуществе верно сопровождает Джима, пока однажды его скорлупа, так бережно охраняющая его всё это время, не дает трещину. Когда Джим узнает о том, что Спок смертельно ранен, он начинает рушиться изнутри медленно и неотвратимо.

Джим теряет привычную собранность и всякий покой и приобретает взамен следующие за ним по пятам потерянность и нервозность. Он все больше становится похож на тусклую пародию на самого себя. Он плохо спит, плохо выглядит и даже почти не шутит. Последнее подмечает Маккой, когда Джим не реагирует привычным образом на его ворчливое поведение, вернее даже, никак не реагирует.

В очередной раз пытаясь вывести Джима на разговор, Маккой произносит:

— Ты мне не нравишься, парень.

Джим устало усмехается. Он говорит, как и десятки раз до этого:

— Боунс, если у тебя ко мне ничего серьезного, то я должен идти, — а за этим традиционно следует какая-нибудь придуманная причина: — Мне надо…

— К Споку.

Джим чуть ли не впервые концентрируется на словах Маккоя и смотрит на него с некой долей ожидания и изумления, словно не понимая, как тот догадался.

— Прекрати изобретать предлоги, фантазия не безгранична, пожалей её.

Джим хочет что-то возразить, но Маккой перебивает его:

— Ради всего святого, иди уже к нему, — и получает в ответ благодарный кивок.

 

В медотсеке Джим подолгу сидит со Споком, и иногда ему чудится, что тот перестает дышать. В такие моменты пульс Джима резко подскакивает, а он сам — прислушивается. И выдыхает только тогда, когда в очередной раз понимает, что он ошибся.

Джим так боится оказаться правым хотя бы раз.

Прогнозы Маккоя неутешительны, и это переводит самого Джима на автопилот. 

Все это — суровая насмешка безграничного космоса. Вот Джим отдал себя всего звездам, а звезды… Ему кажется, что звезды забыли его, если в который раз он как молитву без устали повторяет одни и те же слова, надеясь, что однажды они подействуют.

Космос, вселенная — то, чем живет Джим, то, что свело их со Споком, теперь пытается вернуть все на свои места. Но сейчас Джим плевать хотел на звезды и бескрайние пространства.

Теперь Джим живет надеждой, что, возможно, будет услышан. Потому что если нет, он понятия не имеет, что ждет его за этим рубежом, и, вообще-то, не хочет этого знать вовсе.

— Однажды ты сказал, что страх — чувство, которое обязан испытать на себе каждый капитан Звездного Флота, — говорит Джим. — Я думал, что понял это. Думал, что уже неоднократно усвоил урок… — Джим замолкает так, будто ему не хватает воздуха, чтобы сказать хоть слово.

Он ищет в себе силы говорить, он почему-то уверен, что Споку это нужно: слышать чей-то голос и, пусть и подсознательно, ощущать, что он не один. Споку нужно верить, что он выживет. Джим _должен_ найти в себе силы подарить ему эту веру. 

И потому он делает вдох полной грудью и переходит почти на шепот:

— Спок, я усвоил. Ты слышишь меня? Я усвоил! 

Джиму хочется встряхнуть Спока, чтобы он проснулся. Джиму хочется закричать. Кричать на всю вселенную, что он понял, он, правда, понял! Но все, что ему остается — это сидеть рядом со Споком и пытаться убедить… Кого? Разве что самого себя. И Спока, если тот вообще его слышит.

— Пожалуйста, Спок… — рука Джима, прежде покоящаяся на постели, неуверенно сдвигается к ладони самого близкого существа во всей этой безразличной и жестокой Вселенной и лишь слегка касается ребра. 

Джим думает, что позволяет себе слишком многое, выходя за грань, прибегнув к тактильному контакту. Но, вместе с тем, ничего не может поделать с порывом, выраженным пусть и в столь невесомом его проявлении. 

Он может больше не услышать Спока, может никогда больше с ним не заговорить, не успеть сказать…

Джим не верит в безвыходные ситуации. Джим старается вообще не думать, есть ли из этой ситуации выход.

Еле осязаемо он проводит пальцем по запястью Спока, и его собственное дыхание в этот момент исчезает под натиском рвущей изнутри боли и желания защитить, дать понять, что он рядом.

Джим никогда не боялся так, как сейчас. 

* * *

Когда Джим просыпается посреди ночи, он подскакивает на кровати и тяжело дышит какое-то время, приходя в себя. Синева темноты проясняется с каждым мгновением, с каждым впущенным лучом лунного света в объятия комнаты. 

Джим с тревогой в груди оборачивается через плечо, чтобы убедиться. Чтобы не сомневаться. Чтобы увидеть.

Спок лежит на боку и дышит совершенно ровно, будто не только ведет себя как чертов-гребаный-робот, как иногда на эмоциях его называет Джим, но даже дышит также. И Джим думает, что ничего лучше, чем это мерное, спокойное дыхание, невозможно вообразить. 

— Господи, Спок, — только и выдыхает Джим и ложится обратно, лицом к нему.

Спок открывает глаза и какое-то непродолжительное время смотрит прямо на Джима. После чего говорит:

— Снова кошмары.

Это даже не вопрос. Тут не о чем спрашивать. С тех пор, как Спок фактически вернулся с того света, Джим никак не может полностью восстановиться, каждую ночь заново переживая тот ужас прошлого снова и снова. Джим не всегда сразу осознает, что проснулся или что это и есть единственно верная реальность, в которой все уже позади.

Спок не глядя находит руку Джима своей и осторожно касается кончиков его пальцев. 

Джим помнит, как впервые осознанно позволил себе подобный жест от отчаянья, и теперь, как и многие дни до этой минуты, он все еще по-прежнему удивляется, что это происходит на самом деле и Спок действительно с ним. И каждый раз осознание дарит ему успокоение. Но при этом Джим не склонен драматизировать и преувеличивать значение таких моментов, как сейчас. 

Джим знает, что Спок не будет убеждать его, что с ним больше ничего подобного не случится. Ведь никто не может знать наверняка. Случится. И, возможно, еще не раз.

Джим знает, что Спок не станет успокаивать его так, как это обычно заведено у _людей_. Спок дотрагивается до него в знак абсолютного доверия и этого должно быть более, чем достаточно.

Джим знает, что Спок не вкладывает в этот жест больше, чем, возможно, ему хотелось бы, не вкладывает больше, чем принято.

И Джим не ждет ничего из этого.

Просто вулканский поцелуй. Просто у Джима сердце падает глубоко внутрь, в далекое и бездонное никуда.

Никакие слова и жесты никогда бы не смогли более ярко позволить ему прочувствовать _здесь_ и _сейчас_ , в которых Спок жив и смотрит на Джима взглядом, понятным без всяких слов. 

Не имеет значения прошлое, и будущее не известно ни единой секундой. Есть только это мгновение, в котором они лежат рядом в одной постели, их пальцы соприкасаются, а Джима накрывает непреодолимой и многогранной волной переживаний так сильно, что он не находит в себе сил сдержаться и несильно _сжимает_ ладонь Спока.

Джим мысленно просит у него прощения за излишнюю эмоциональность.

Спок сжимает руку Джима в ответ.


End file.
